


Every Possibility

by lalalover184



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All fanfics in one and they're watching it, Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Realities Meme, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Galaxy Garrison, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Human Allura (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, Mermaids, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Zombie Apocalypse, goth pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalover184/pseuds/lalalover184
Summary: Pidge made a device that can track alternate reality rifts in space! And they can watch them! Some things should just be left unseen, somethings will uncover the truth. Others may make them cry or laugh, they just don't know what they've gotten themselves into.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm up late writing again, but seriously had a dream about this and here we are! Enjoy!

“Pidge couldn’t we get in serious trouble for this?” Hunk asked as they walked down to the room where the TV was set up. “I don’t see how we could hunk we’ve been in an alternate reality before...watching other ones won’t be so bad” she replies and walks into the room with a device that had a small screen. “Pidge i gotta say you are a genius...this is probably on one of my bucket lists...i think?” Lance said thoughtfully as he sat down on his bed and watched Pidge hook up the device to the tv.   
“So how does it work again?” Hunk questions, the green palladian sighed, “i threw a tracker out in space that detects alternate realities...basically i put some of all our DNA in it and it specifically picks up our personal signals...it’s stronger if we’re together…” Hunk looked confused but scowled in defeat. “Aw Hunk buddy just let the tech do her thing- whoa” suddenly the screen powered on and it started making weird noises and beeps, static and then a clear picture.

~   
The bell had rung and the halls flooded with students, Lance was the last to come out of class. He was wearing thick glasses and really neat clothes, a blue pen tucked behind his ear. “Lance! Hey!” a familiar voice called, Lance turned to see his best friend Hunk and he smiled shyly, “hey Hunk what's up?” hunk was wearing a normal yellow t-shirt and jeans with his usual orange headband. “Oh just wondering if you wanted to go to the football game- Katie said she’d go even though football games are for eccentric sport hippies who bust nuts over touch downs and school pride...in the words of pidge of course” he cleared his throat trying not to laugh out loud. Lance chuckled, “yeah that sounds cool- kind of wish you weren’t playing so you could hang with us…” he says a bit disappointingly but perked back up, “you know i'll be supporting you no matter what though” Hunk smiled. “Alright it starts at six o'clock- okay? Six!”

~

( Lance, Pidge and Hunk stared at the screen in complete and utter shock That was them on the screen in what looked like in a school, but it was a bit different. “Why do i look like such a nerd?” Lance asked and then gasped, “I HAVE PIMPLES! EW!” Pidge rolled her eyes. “Cool i play football awesome!” Hunk said fist bumping the air. Pidge stayed quiet and continued to watch. )

~   
It was six and the stadium was lit up for the Garrison Gators, the football teams were already lined up on the starting line ready to make their first play. Lance was sitting next to Pidge who had her usual black jeans, black shirt, black make up, the perfect cliched goth girl.  
~

( “WHAT?! You guys are fine i'm- goth!? I mean i don’t like people but i didn’t think this was a possibility!” Pidge screeches. “There are probably billions of possibilities in alternate realities pidge…” Hunk says getting more comfortable as if he were watching a movie. Lance was stifling a laugh.)  
~  
“Oh look there’s Hunk! Go hunk!” Lance cheered and accidentally tripped over the bleacher when standing, he was so clumsy. He ended up falling against one of the most prettiest boys at school, Keith Kogane. Everyone says he’s such a player but he was always with some girl, “whoa! I know i’m gorgeous but you don’t literally have to drop dead on me” he says with a sly smirk.”  
~

(“What the quiznack…?” Pidge whispered, what they were seeing was unbelievable. It was like they all had each other's persona’s. “Lover boy Keith?! Tha-that doesn’t even flow-?! This is so weird you guys-” “wait, wait ,wait, wait! So, lance is the nerd! Pidge is the Emo and Keith is the womanizer?! And i'm the jock so...this means i’m cooler...whoa didn’t see that coming” Hunk said with legit surprise. “Oh please it just means in this reality we’re all not ourselves...we’re all...well this!” they all looked back at the screen intrigued.)

~  
“O-oh...i’m sorry…” Lance squeaked cutely and pushed his glasses up. Keith blushed a bit but shrugged, “whatever see ya around Mcclain!” he yelled as he walked off. Lance blushed and let out a sigh of relief. “Whew...that was close i almost went weak heh…” Lance sat back down and cleaned off his glasses, looking goofy in the face. Katie rolled her eyes, “uhg you still like him? He’s like so overrated and is probably crawling with STD’s from all the sluts he's been with…” she says as she picked at her nails. Lance sighed, “yeah well besides you guys he actually treats me decently-” an open water bottle came flying at Lance’s head and water spurted out onto him and Katie. A group of guys behind them started laughing hard, Lance looked down discouraged and stood up, Katie turned to them angered and red in the face, “hey cock suckers!! Are you all five years old?! Throwing shit at us?! What the fuck is wrong with you!?” Lance was getting nervous. “Katie just st-” “how about you shut up and go cut yourself and cry about it witch!” one of the guys said which made Katie start marching up the bleachers but Lance held her back. “Katie come on! I-it’s not worth it!” he yells trying to calm her, she fought against him but eventually stopped and yanked away from Lance walking away.   
Lance followed her looking down, “yeah follow your girlfriend queer!” the guy yelled out again as they left the stadium.  
~  
( The three friends just sat in shock, frowning and looking ready to jump through the screen and fight someone. “Why the heck didn’t i- didn’t he defend himself? I-i don’t get it…” Lance said in question. Hunk was more angry than confused, “how dare they?! Wh-who gave them the right?! They are bullies! They deserve to be pounded and taught a lesson for this! I can’t believe this!” he rambled. Pidge was just analyzing really, “so i’m guessing you get picked on a lot in this reality lance...the way you reacted was as if you've been through this before..” Lance nodded, “yeah...i guess...it just sucks…” suddenly the doors opened and Hunk unplugged the tv out of instinct. “Palladins...what are you doing?” Princess Allura asked when she saw all three friends with suspicious looks on their faces. “Nothing! Just...playing video games!” Pidge said hiding the little device behind her back, Lance nodded along with hunk nervously. The Princess scowled suspiciously but shrugged, “okay well i need you all at the training deck now we have work to do..” she says and then leaves, the doors closing behind her. Lance glared at Hunk, “HUNK! You unplugged the tv! Now it's going to take forever to boot up again and we can’t see what happens!” Hunk looked saddened and nervous, “i’m so sorry! Okay i panicked!” he yelled, pidge sighed, “it’s probably best no one else knows about this...we’ll set it up again later and see what happens...but for now we have to keep it between us...go it?” she looked seriously at Lance and Hunk, they both smiled and in unison said, “got it.” Pidge smiled at them and hid the device in Lance’s drawer, “alright let's go train!” )


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far I've been getting positive feedback so thanks! :D Also WARNING: A very offensive slur is used in this chapter, I don't condone this type of behavior to ever be okay! I'm using it because I want this reality to depict as real as possible and sadly things like this happen...if you are being bullied for any reason please tell someone and if you see someone else being bullied please speak up!<3 Again thank you for reading ;) I take all our your suggestions into consideration as well so drop some! Happy reading!

~  
It was early in the morning, just an hour before school started. Lance was in the mirror getting ready, a lot of ruckus in the back, the whines and laughters of small children, the nags of older people, but Lance was use to it, it was his family after all. “Lance! Tienes hambre?” his mother asked from the kitchen, “no mamá i’m not hungry...i’ll just grab a tortilla bueno?” he says and comes out of the bathroom to kiss her head, going over to the stove and grabbing a corn tortilla his mom had heating up there.   
He’d gotten to school by bike since it wasn’t that far away and chained it up to the bike rack. He entered the school like usual but this morning, was a bit different, as he entered someone bumped into him harshly and they knocked each other back on the ground. Lance thought it was just another bully, but he looked up to see who it was and it was Keith. He looked upset and his eyes were red and puffy like he’d been crying, “Keith...are you okay…?” Lance asked standing and holding out his hand to him.  
Keith wiped his eyes and shook his head, “i’m fine...sorry…” he stood up and quickly walked away, lance watched him disappear into the crowd sadly. Soon the bell rung and it was time for first period.  
~

( The paladins were once again watching their alternate lives. “Whoa...Keith...crying..?” Hunk said lowly looking up at Lance. Lance looked heart broken, but noticed Hunk staring at him and scowled, “what?! I’m just wondering why i look so worried about him- pfft! I’d never care about that mullet face” Hunk and Pidge looked at each other unamused. “Lance, we both know about your crush on Keith and the you in this reality openly likes him too” Pidge says then sucks on her space juice. Lance looked surprised, “HA! You guys must be crazy! This guy might like Keith but i surely don’t! Never- pft- haha- not me- ha…” )

~  
Lance thought about Keith for all of first period, he shared a class with Hunk and told him about what happened, of course Hunk just took it as a “bad morning” but to Lance it just seemed so much more than that. “I don’t know...people just don’t- i don’t know...Keith just doesn’t seem like that kind of guy...you know?” Hunk nodded at Lance’s statement, “true but you never know maybe something happened at home? You can never tell what people’s home life is like” hunk said as he tucked a pencil behind his ear trying to look smarter. Lance sighed and stared out the window for the remainder of the class.   
It was 2nd period now and Lance had gym, he hated gym class because that's where the assholes were, the ones who always picked on him, but on the semi brighter side, Keith had gym with him too. Lance entered the locker room, praying they had already dressed and went out to the gym already, unfortunately that wasn’t the case. There was loud shouting, taunting and laughter, Lance knew those sounds, it was all too familiar. “So turns out you’re actually a fag! Huh?! Allura told us all about it! Ha and all those fucking times you talked down on us...you have some real nerve trying to come in here and dress with us!” one of the guys yelled, the other pushed Keith against the locker and Keith lunged back punching the guy in the jaw, then they all started to fight.  
Lance didn’t know what he was doing, he must have lost all common sense when he picked up a chair and knocked the first guy that was in his range out. The guy fell to the ground with a thud and the fighting stopped, Lance looked absolutely pissed, “i'll hit another one of you fuckers if you don’t fucking quit! So what if he’s fucking gay!? I highly doubt he’ll ever be interested in either of you ugly fucks!” Lance yells, glaring at the two standing bullies. Keith smiled slightly at Lance, the other two dropped to the ground to check their little groupie too nervous to fuck with Lance and make sure their friend was alive. Lance dropped the chair and grabbed Keith’s hand and walked out the exit door of the locker room which lead outside where a bench was.   
He didn’t know what he was doing honestly, and when he sat Keith and himself down on the bench his mind went completely blank, “uhh- are you okay…? Sorry that happened those guys need some help…” Lance says with a sigh, Keith nodded “yeah...hey...thanks...um i already knew that was going to happen when i broke up with my girlfr- ex-girlfriend...i’ve been gay for a while now and i'm sick of hiding it honestly...this morning when I bumped into you i was…” Keith trailed off looking nervous, he bit his lip and glanced at the ground. “I told my dad and...well...let’s just say i don’t have a place to live anymore...heh...so that happened- uh i'm sorry i'm telling you all this it's really nothing i'm gay so what? Things just happen…”  
Lance stared at Keith sorrowfully, as he spoke his muscles worked against him and he hugged him tightly, he didn’t know what else to do or say, his body worked on instinct.

~

(Pidge and Hunk were sobbing, “this is soooooooo sad!!” Pidge cried, Hunk nodded his head vigorously in agreement. Lance just stared, speechless. He honestly had no words for this, he let out a heavy sigh, “guys it's going to be okay...look they’re hugging it out like good buddies would!” he says smiling. Pidge glared, “you anti! This is clearly a homosexual relationship blossoming! This is...is...A BONDING MOMENT!” Lance looked comically shocked, he gasped loudly, “DON’T YOU DARE SAY THOSE WORDS IN THIS CONTEXT EVER AGAIN! That’s it!! Turn it off! You two have lost it!” Lance got up to turn off the tv but pidge held his leg, “don’t you dare lance!!” she yells. Hunk stood and blocked the tv, “sorry Lance buddy but i can’t allow you to do this-” suddenly the doors opened and it was Keith this time, “hey guys...uh what’s going on?” Lance’s face went completely red, thank the heavens for hunk being in the way of the tv, “NOTHING! We’re...we’re...PLAYING RED ROBIN...UH-! Reeeeeeeeeed Robiiiiiin!” Keith looked very confused and shrugged, “Red...robin-” “YUUUM!!” Lance screamed and pushed keith out. “Turn it off right now!!” Hunk clicked the tv off and Lance fell to the ground, “i don’t know what i would’ve done if he saw that…” he sighed and laid back on the floor in utter relief.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So any realities you'd like to see? Drop some in the comments and ill surely look into it! Hoped you enjoyed!<3


	3. Corpses Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohoh hope you guys like this one <3

( The paladins had been under attack by the Galra and for a few days they had to recuperate. But soon after that they came to the tv to continue watching their alternate lives, “i wonder how we’re doing…” Hunk asks aloud sitting down in front of the screen as Pidge started to boot it up. “Honestly...i hope it’s over it was getting too...uhg...too real…” he mumbled the last words and glanced to the side avoiding the screen. He was actually a bit jealous of his alternate self, he already seemed so close to Keith yet it's been almost a year and him and his Keith haven’t even had a decent conversation besides team plans or arguing, even though lately he’s been catching keith staring at him. “And success! Alright-! I hope Keith and Lance finalllllly got together!” Pidge says with a dragged out sigh making Lance roll his eyes in annoyance.  
The screen was static like the first time, weird sounds came from the speakers and it had an irritating hum to it. Pidge looked at in puzzled, “uh...it didn’t do this last time...oh quiznack! Did it get jumbled up from the attac-”)

~  
“So you cut your hair huh?” Shiro asked as they walked through some woods. Shiro was wearing a flannel and had a shotgun in hand, Keith was beside him wearing a t-shirt and a jacket a knife in his hand. They both looked dirty and roughed up, Keith’s hair was short and looked like it’d just been cut. “Yeah...it was just getting in the way...too easy to pull...even though Lance liked i- uh nevermind…” he blushed deeply. Shiro chuckled, “of course he does...i’m just amazed you two stayed together for so long...i remember all you guys use to do was fight, fight, fight glad that’s over with” he said with a sweet smile, Keith smiled slightly back. “Yeah...but we still bicker we just learned to love each other and grow up...but now with all this shit going on there is no time to not grow up…” he frowned sadly and looked down, Shiro shared the same expression.  
~

(Pidge, Hunk and Lance stared in confusion, this definitely wasn’t the alternate universe the saw last. “Wa-wait...uh…” she looked at her little screen that tracked the device, “whoa...this is another universe...I think...we passed the other one...we missed out…” she said in disappointment, sighing. “Awww! But i wanted to see happy Keith and Lance…” Hunk said with a pout, Lance was secretly thankful but this one was no better, Lance and Keith seemed to already be in a relationship in this one. “Uh- guys pay attention...me and keith are already together here...and i have to admit i really love short haired Keith...it looks really good…” he said with a goofy smile and tainted cheeks, Pidge and Hunk both smirked knowingly.)

~  
“We...we were going to get married...well that was the plan anyway- but seriously...i'm glad we found you again Shiro...i’m amazed you survived through an airport? That must’ve been hard...i know the city has a lot of them…” he says looking at the man worriedly. Shiro sighed heavily, “it was...it was rough...but i made it out so don’t worry about it oka-” “SHIRO!” Keith screeched as a zombie came running at them, he had no chance but to shoot it, right in the head. It hit the ground lifeless, but soon they heard the grunts and groans of more corpses, a hoard more likely. Keith started to run along with Shiro, “fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” he yelled trying to concentrate on breathing. Suddenly a corpse jumped out at Shiro biting into his left arm, he let out a blood curdling scream as he tried to pry it off. Keith panicked and grabbed his knife, stabbing the thing in it’s head and kicking it off his brother, this was so, so bad. “FUCK WHERE ARE THEY?!” keith yelled and like magic a van came racing up the road, but behind it was a hoard, “THERE THEY ARE! KEITH! SHIRO!!” Pidge yelled out from the window. Lance had the van door opened, shooting at the corpses, he was the best shooter in the group, his aim was excellent, “DIE! DIE! DIE YOU ASSHOLES!” he screamed. Hunk tried to get him to get back in the van, afraid he’d fall out, “Lance-! Keith!! Look its Shiro and Keith!!” Lance turned to see his fiancee and Shiro, a bit of relief passed through him.  
He moved out of the way to let them jump in the van quickly, Coran slowed down just enough and then stepped on the gas painfully hard as they bolted out of there. “What the fuck happened!?” Matt yelled, Shiro sat down grunting in pain holding his bitten arm. Keith almost close to tears, “Sh-shiro was bit!” he cried out, everyone went silent, they all knew what that meant.

Lance looked emotionless, he did when shit hit the fan and he always made rash decisions that half the time saved their asses. “We have to cut it off” he said blankly, “No! Lance! W-we can’t-” “i’m not going to sit here and talk about what we can’t do Keith it needs to be done or i’m throwing him out of here” he explained coldly. Keith hated when he got like this, he’s changed so much it was scary, he looked down not knowing what to say, Shiro closed his eyes in pain, “just do it!! Please!! I-I don’t want to be one of them! P-please Lance-fuck!!” Lance didn’t say anymore he just grabbed a towel and the tool box they had found that had a bone saw in it.  
Allura turned away and focused on the road ahead with Coran. Pidge glared at Lance for being so harsh but he was right, there was only those two options. “Hunk hold him…” Lance ordered, Hunk was hesitant, he didn’t want to hold him, he was scared “La-lance i can-” “FUCK! I’m sick of all this ‘can’t’ SHIT! Either he dies or he lives! YOUR CALL HUNK!” Lance yelled harshly at the boy who teared up and went over to hold Shiro down. Keith glared at his fiance now, God he wished he was just himself but, he went through so much that he really couldn't blame him.  
“Okay Shiro...it's going to hurt worse than hell so just- here…” he put the towel in his mouth and let out a heavy sigh as he ripped a piece of cloth off of an old shirt and tied it around Shiro’s upper arm, Keith’s eyes widened in horror, “Lance that’s too high! I doubt it spreaded that fast!” he yelled, lance shook his head, “I’m making sure this puppy is fucking gone” and then he pressed the bone saw against Shiro’s arm and started to cut, Shiro screamed out in pain into the towel, jolting and thrashing around. “HOLD HIM HUNK!!!” Lance screamed and sawed harder, Hunk held him tighter, sobbing and closing his eyes tightly, Keith looked like he was about to vomit, “LANCE STOP!! LANCE! FUCK PLEASE-!! SHIT! SHIT!”  
~

(The tv was shut off, pidge was hiding in hunks side shaking, Hunk was sobbing with his alternate self and Lance had no words. “I...i’m so sorry...why...wow...this is like...i…” he didn’t know what to say. Hunk wiped away his tears, “g-guys that was so...intense...i-i can’t handle this...and pidge can’t either...not this reality...maybe...maybe we should let it pass…” he suggested. Pidge jolted up, “no! I-It's okay...it’s like the zombie movies on Earth b-but this one's actually their reality...i-i want to see what happens…” she admits, wiping her eyes. Hunk frowned, “my stomach can’t take this one guys...i-i’ll let you two watch okay…?” Hunk said as he got up and walked out of the room feeling sick and a bit depressed. Lance felt bad but then again, he really wanted to see too, “should we turn it back on…?” Lance asks reaching over to turn the tv back on, “y-yeah just hand me a blanket please…?” Pidge asks.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEE BUDDY! Zombiesssss I've been wanting to do this for a while now! Just know I've been looking at the AU ideas! Totally gonna use some! Thankssss!!


	4. Corpses Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Klance smut~ Just a warning otay! Enjoy!

~  
After what seemed like hours of Shiro screaming, sobbing and bleeding out...it was finally over. Lance was covered in blood but he didn’t seem to care, he poured generous amounts of alcohol on the new stub, which made shiro howl out with more pain. Lance patched it up securely and took the towel from his mouth, blood covered it also, Shiro was biting so hard his gums started to bleed, he looked lifeless. Lance sighed, “i’m sorry Shiro...you know...you know i was just trying to save you-” “next time just shoot me…” he mumbled, his voice hoarse from all the screaming and he looked ready to pass out any second.  
Keith pulled him close, comforting him like how Shiro always use to comfort him, but this was totally and unmistakably different. Lance threw the infected arm out the window and sat down blankly just staring at the ground, saying nothing.

The van was completely silent, only light sniffles and the almost tedious sound of the van’s broken side mirror tapping against the door could be heard. Matt was the first to break the silence, “where are we going now…?” he asks looking to Coran who’d been very quiet during all of this. “I...I don’t know yet...I think they were starting to take people overseas but now...I’m not so sure…” Matt frowned and looked down. “Maybe...somewhere- a shelter…” Allura piped up, “we only have a gallon of gas-” “a gallon!? No! I had three! What happened!?” Lance yelled looking at everyone who seemed to look legitly frightened of Lance, except for Keith who glared but looked at Hunk who looked like he was about to puke. “I spilt it...on accident…” Keith said but he didn’t really, it was Hunk who spilt the gas but he knew lance would probably flip more shit if he knew it was hunk.  
“Spilt it….spilt the gas...ha...can you be anymore useless Keith?” Keith looked shocked, that was the first time Lance ever just outright said anything that crushing, “...what-” “never mind! I guess you all want to die and frankly i’m not sorry for your asses anymore! Waist our resources? Fine! That’s great! Do it on your fucking time!” he snapped Keith getting more and more pissed with every remark.

After what seemed like an hour of driving they had found a house, it was rural area but with a lot of flat land. It was a house sitting on a hill and behind a little ways was a barn, it looked abandoned from the outside, no cars outside or lights on in the house. Lance suggested they stop to check it out. They parked the van beside the house hidden from the road in case of any other people who might arrive, they could just ambush them if they saw them. The back door was locked but Lance kicked it open, inside they were met with a pretty decently sized, white kitchen with a cute little dinner table with only two chairs sat at it. “Alright Hunk, Pidge and Matt go scout the upstairs...Shiro, Coran and Allura go scout outside-” “Shiro is passed out asleep in the van Lance...we need to talk...now” Keith said dangerously queuing everyone to leave and search.  
Lance sighed, “Keith i don't want to hear i-” before lance could finish his sentence Keith slapped him hard. Lance looked shocked and dazed from it, “Ke-keith!? Why?” his eyes seemed to fixate into his natural and sweet state, deep blue and filled with life.

Keith teared up, he never cried in front of anyone except Lance and Shiro, and he usually always kept his cool when Lance lost himself, but this time he went way too far, “snap out of it asshole! Everything is already fucked up and you going in and out of some fucked up state of mind isn’t helping! Everyone is on edge because of that and you- you just...you scare me...everyone...y-you get us out of some really bad situations but...i just want the love of my life back…” he said his voice cracking as tears rolled down his cheeks. Lance looked shocked, when he went into that state of mind, all emotional aspects didn't matter to him and he really didn’t know why but right now he didn’t need to think of that, he just wanted to hold his lover. He hugged him tightly against him and kissed his head, “i am so...so sorry babe...God...i'm so sorry...let me...let me make it up to you~” he whispered softly and lovingly to Keith who nodded, he needed Lance, he needed to feel his loving touch again.

“AHHHHH!!” there was a loud combination of screams, Hunk, Pidge and Matt came running down the stairs, “d-d-d-dead- there-!” hunk couldn’t get the words out quick enough he passed out, luckily Lance caught him before he hit the ground and dragged him to a couch with Matt’s help, “jeez hunk...anyway what did you all see..?” Matt looked sick himself and beckoned Lance and Keith to follow him. Once upstairs, they could smell something putrid, Matt lead them down a long hallway to a room at the end of it, it was already slightly open and Matt stood outside of the room, “in there…” he mumbled. Lance and keith opened the door slightly and gasped in horror, Lance brought a shaky hand up to his mouth, Keith looked sick, in front of them laid a half rotted dead body with the words, ‘WHERE IS GOD?!’ written on the wall in blood then a second body was sprawled out on the other side of the room. Lance came out and closed the door, now in his more rational state of mind he suggested they make graves for them and properly bury them.

After a few hours of thoroughly searching the house and burying the bodies, they found there was a generator outside that needed rebooting, there was a lot of canned foods which was good too. Once everyone was settled Lance and Keith went up to shower, Matt and Pidge hadn't rebooted the generator yet so it was a cold one, but they found a way to make it “hot”.  
“Lance~ f-fuck it’s been so long- wait! Ah! W-wait lance! You can’t just full on go in yet...we haven't had sex in two months...it’s- it's going to hurt asshole!” Keith yells and slaps Lance’s hand away from trying to hold his leg up. Lance groaned in aggravation, the water was cold but it couldn’t kill this boner, “sorry...i’m sorry...i’ll go slow…” he says softly and wets his fingers before pushing one gently into his lover who whined out in pain/pleasure. “Lance~ h-hurry up and stretch me out damn it!” Keith ushered eagerly and gripped him tighter.

After five minutes of getting Keith stretched out, Lance kissed him deeply and passionately, his tongue pressed in Keith’s mouth earning a moan from the shorter male, who eagerly pulled lance’s hips forward. “Fuck me…” he whispered heavily and Lance didn’t hesitate, he wasn’t as lanky as he use to be, he had built some muscle in the last couple of months and Keith found it to be unbelievably hot. He lifted Keith up with no struggle and pinned him against the shower wall, his legs resting on the taller male’s arms as he lowered him down on his cock, his head right against Keith’s entrance. He pushed into him with a low moan and Keith gasped, trying to grip onto the wall with no avail, “Lance!! Oh- God!!~ wa-wait don’t move-! Oh fuck~” he whined trying to adjust to the feeling, panting softly. Lance looked at him lovingly, “you look beautiful…” he compliments softly, Keith blushed deeply and looked away, “do you have to say that now when your dick is up my ass?” Keith chuckled and inhaled a deep breathe, “move...now...please?” he halfway begs and relaxes into his fiancée's hands.  
Lance began to move, earning soft, lewd moans from Keith, “f-faster!~ Lance- don’t stop!~ ahh!” Keith basically screamed, not really caring about being loud, and just as he was told, Lance went faster ramming into his poor lover’s sex. “YES!!~ Oh!! La-LANCE! Wai-ahhh!~”   

After they finished they found some clothes left in the drawers and settled into one of the rooms, avoiding the one at the end of the hall. They cuddled up in the bed together, this was their first stress free night in months, “that was good~ i was starting to think you didn’t have it in you anymore…” he said with a slight, teasing smirk. Lance rolled his eyes, “oh please...your ass is too good to not have it in me anymore…” he chuckles and hugs him closer to his chest kissing his head tenderly. Keith blushes and looks up at his fiancée, “Lance...do you have a feeling...of being watched…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhg kinda felt like this chapter was too lengthy but I really wanted you guys to get a good visual! Hope you didn't mind! Thanks for reading! <3


	5. Corpses Pt.3

(Pidge and Lance watched the screen closely, taking in everything like a dramatic and suspenseful tv show. Lance was blushing the whole time, the relationship between him and that Keith was comforting, besides the fact that something was obviously wrong with his mental state in this reality, he still loved Keith dearly.  
But when things started to get sexual Lance’s heart picked up speed, he was excited yet nervous to see it, but he remembered Pidge was in the room, “Pidge- no- no! Nononoonono! You gotta leave i'm not letting you watch this!” Pidge gasped, “No lance! This is great material! Fan service at its best!” she says with a sly smile. Lance had no idea what she was talking about but he wasn't going to have Matt kick his ass for basically letting his sister  watch porn, his porno. He stood in front in front of the tv and crossed his arms, “nope! Whatever that is it doesn’t matter I'm not letting you watch it Pidge…” he says like a big brother would to a younger sibling. She sighed in defeat, “uhg...fine I'll let you watch your fantasies come to life alone” she says with a smirk as she left out the room and stood outside the door.

Lance blushed deeply and pouted before sitting back down on his bed with his legs crossed, watching the screen. Being a teenager, it wasn’t like his first time watching people have sex on a screen, but it was definitely weird watching him and keith, well alternate him and Keith. But, some part of him really just wanted to see, just wanted to know, curiosity got the best of him.

Outside the door pidge stood, waiting for it to be over, she liked this reality, it was so different and suspenseful, like a Earth tv show, which she missed so much. “Hey Pidge...is Lance okay?” Pidge jumped in surprise, “AH! K-keith! Uh- well yeah! He’s perfect! Why do you ask…?” she asks with a nervous grin. Keith frowned and crossed his arms, glancing down, "I don’t know...he’s just been...distant? I mean...you all are the first group of people who for whatever reason love not to be distant from me...especially Lance...usually he’s always messing with me or...sitting next to me- uhg just does he have a problem with me or not?!” he yells getting frustrated causing Pidge to flinch, he noticed and looked down, “sorry...i just-” there was an obvious moan coming from the room, Pidge looked like she was sweating bullets and started coughing loudly, “oh gosh! I guess you can get sick in space phew! Hope it passes- KEITH! Wait don’t-!”  
Keith went into the room with no hesitation, his eyes wide in complete shock, he was on the screen, moaning and kissing Lance. He couldn't form any words, he just scowled and continued to watch with his arms crossed. Lance was terrified, why wasn’t he saying anything? He just stood intently at the screen as alternate Keith and Lance had sex. When it was over he still didn’t say anything and  just continued to watch, Lance glanced at him every ten seconds wondering what he was thinking, scared of what he was thinking, but he didn’t say anything.)

~  
“Watching us? Heh...i always feel like somebody's watching me Keith...the spirits of my dead family...angry that I left them...that I didn't save them...so they haunt me” he says sadly, hugging Keith closer. Keith sat up in the bed and kissed his fiancée gently, frowning down at him sadly, “Lance...there is no way they are angry at you, there was no way you could have known...none of us knew Lance...it isn’t your fault, they love you and if anything they are protecting you...it isn't your fault baby…” he says and kisses him again. They suddenly started to hear loud commotion downstairs, Lance groaned and sat up, “gotta see what’s up...you can stay here and sleep if you want” he offers but Keith shook his head, “no I'm going with you…” he says and crawls out of the bed to go downstairs.  
“I don’t care...if he keeps being in charge like this- like in this state of mind he could hurt one of us...not saying it will be on purpose but…” Shiro was spatting to the others, who silently agreed, “Shiro...Lance always tries to do what’s best for us we-”Allura starts but was cut off,  “then we should try to do what’s best for him” Shiro says sternly. “Hey...what’s going on…?” Lance asks once everyone was in view from where he was standing on the stairs, they all looked nervous, or ashamed. Shiro spoke up, “Lance...we all think you need a break...you shouldn't be responsible for everything...what I'm saying is...step down...we fear for our lives as well as yours and right now your not stable...yes you’ve done a lot to save our asses but…” he glanced down at the floor.

Lance glared, “oh i get it...you all think I've gone crazy..? Is that it? Fine you want shiro to take the lead...be my damn guest...you do this Shiro you're the big man…” Lance stomped back upstairs, pissed. He couldn't believe them, traitors, they all thought the same thing, except for Keith, he couldn’t trust anyone else but Keith. He crawled back into the warmth of the bed and closed his eyes huffing out an aggravated sigh, Keith soon joined him, not saying anything just curling up beside him and kissing him gently on the lips. “I love you...you know that right…?” Keith asks with big eyes, wanting an answer. Lance opened an eye and smiled softly, “of course i love you...now sleep babe...it’s the most peaceful sleep we’ll get in a while...i can bet thousands on that” he says as he brings Keith closer to him, both falling off to sleep listening to each other's heart beats.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was short! I'm actually in the middle of moving so I found a little time to finish this chapter! More will come soon! And ahhhhh! I'm loving the AR ideas they are so great! Keep em coming guys<3


	6. Corpses Pt.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!! I just had a big move and it was so...soo...soooooo...exhausting! >.< But here it is! I'm updating again, I should honestly set a day where I update so I have a goal every week! Maybe I'll make it Tuesdays? Huh...I dunno- BUT ENJOY!  
> > Yo remember that major character death warning? That applies in this chapter just a heads up<

( Keith stayed and watched the screen until everyone in the reality went to sleep. Lance turned it off and turned the lights back on looking really nervous, “Keith...i-” “what is this…? How are- and well...what...were we doing…?” Keith asked with blushed cheeks. Lance looked dumbfounded, “seriously…? You don’t know what we- they were doing?” Lance asked with a raised eyebrow, making Keith blush deeper and scowl harder. “Yeah! I mean...I know it was...s-sex okay!? But that’s not the point! The point is...why? Who...and what…” he glances down looking shameful.  
Pidge came in sighing, “alright time for some obvious explanations...Keith I made a device that tracks and travels through alternate realities...this one just so happen to be an apocalypse reality where you two are in a relationship...it was mentioned that you two were engaged too…” the green paladin explains as she lifts her glasses onto her face more.

Keith was stunned, “oh...that's...impressive Pidge...you really are a genius” he says with a small smile. Pidge grins cutely, “yeah I know” she comments. Lance felt a little relieved, Keith didn’t bring back up the fact they just had sex on the screen, but he seemed to be avoiding it too, which Lance also didn’t like very much. “So...what’s an apocalypse…?” Keith asked curiously, Pidge and Lance just looked at each other in disbelief, “what?” Keith asked feeling stupid again. Lance laughed, “it’s okay Keith it’s basically dead people that come back to life and want to eat humans and that turns them into the walking dead people too…” he explains hoping Keith understood, but he looked just as confused. “How about you just watch it with us? Hunk couldn't stomach it...it’s pretty gory” pidge says but Keith just shrugs, I don’t think I would mind…” Lance stares at the red paladin, damn he was so cute.)

~  
The next morning Keith went downstairs to see what everyone was doing, there were a few corpses outside on the street, but not too many to be alarmed. “Hey…” he went over to Shiro putting a hand on his shoulder. Shiro was scowling, looking out the window until Keith came over, he smiled warmly and turned to him, “hey what’s up?” he asks. Keith smiled but frowned slightly, “just...I kind of want to thank you for yesterday...taking charge...I think Lance needs a break...we all do…” he glanced over at the kitchen where everyone else was, laughing and talking as Hunk made breakfast out of whatever was in the abandoned kitchen. Shiro looked a bit surprised when Keith thanked him, but he nodded, “yeah...I figured something was wrong...he shouldn't be feeling so responsible in his condition…” Keith nodded in agreement, I just think he feels like he has to be responsible...because of what happened to his family…” Shiro raised an eyebrow, “...what happened?” Keith shifted uncomfortably glancing at the ground, “he...well Lance and his parents got into it on Thanksgiving...I guess because they still didn’t accept his sexuality and he kinda...left them for a few days...well he came back and...they-” Shiro let out a sad sigh, “fuck…” he said under his breathe. “Yeah...I-i didn’t see what was in the house but when he came out...I just knew...he wasn’t himself anymore…” Shiro leaned his head back against the wall closing his eyes.

“Hey! Guys! Oatmeal sound good? That doesn’t spoil right?” Hunk asks, looking at shiro mostly for an answer. Shiro smiled a bit, I don’t think so...that’d be perfect...thanks Hunk” Hunk smiles and gets to cooking, everyone else watching and chatting. “I think we’ll be happier here” Shiro says, but he couldn’t have said it soon enough. There was a loud glass shattering sound, no one could even register what was happening until Matt hit the ground with a bullet in his head. Pidge screamed out in horror and dropped to her knees beside him, “MATT!! MATT!! NO-! NO!!” she screamed as tears flooded her eyes. Shiro ducked down and pulled Keith down with him, “EVERYONE DOWN!” he yells and instinctively they got down. There was voice from outside, “everyone out now! Don’t try anything funny either! We have weapons far more better than yours! Everyone out or we’ll shoot again!” a British man yelled. Shiro looked scared but was the first to walk to the door, “come on...guys just be calm...please-” “HOW!? THEY JUST KILLED MATT!” Pidge screams.  
“And it’ll be someone else next! I-I'm sorry- just...pidge...please…” he begs the girl looking at her like he just saw a ghost. When they made their way outside they saw a man and beside him were four other women all with guns, the biggest had an advanced looking gun. “Ah...pleasant...you all are a colorful bunch…” the man said. He was slim and had very long black hair with piercing blue eyes and strangely sharp canines, “is anyone else in the house?” he asks slyly with a smirk. Shiro glared, “besides the man you just killed...no” he answered staring the man down with absolute hate.

“Oh goody...this was our supplies house...we couldn't have any strangers in there now could we?” he muses chuckling. “Thieves...should be punished...girls...eliminate them I honestly don’t have the patience anymore…” the man says with a bored expression, waiting for them to be killed. “Consider it as me doing you a favor-” there was loud gun shots from above and two of the women fell dead, the other shot in the direction of the gunshots but she was shot down. The man tried to run, but the last standing female screamed after him before getting shot herself.  
The man tried to run back to his car but he was shot in the leg, causing him to fall and tumble in pain. Everyone had ducked down, shaking with fear, “I CAN’T EVEN GET A GOOD SLEEP WITHOUT SOME SHIT HAPPENING!” Lance yells from the window, holding a gun. He jumped out of the window, to the porch roof and then slid to the ground walking over to the man holding the gun to his face, “bye bye mother- Lotor!?” the man referred to as Lotor looked up with utter shock, “Lance..?” he responded. Keith ran over hugging Lance, shaking hard, “how the fuck do you know him!?” he yells in question. “He’s….my ex…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh how I love my cliffies (cliff hangers) man...seriously though...really sorry about matt...ahg...yeah that one hurt:( but if you liked leave me a comment! Or if you didn't like XD Hoped ya'll enjoyed!


	7. Kindergarden Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH I NEED TO UPDATE MORE!! I'm sorry life has been uhg! I've just been so unmotivated, i'm sowwy!!  
> Also WARNING: This chapter has hints of abuse just letting you guys know!  
> Enjoy!!

(Pidge turned it off after it was revealed who Lotor was, she was sick, honestly all of them were. “Matt…” she whispered hugging her knees close to her chest going quiet. Keith and Lance glanced at each other and Lance slid down to the floor to comfort her, “maybe...let this one pass? Okay…? It’s a bit intense and depressing so…”  
Pidge sniffled and nodded, “y-yeah we should focus on training anyway...f-for a couple of days…” Lance smiled softly and reassuringly at her, “yeah...cmon im hungry!” he says and stands up, helping Pidge up.

Keith followed behind, that was really sad and horrible but he couldn’t stop thinking about him and Lance’s relationship, was it possible for him to even love someone like that? To be that close? No, that keith didn’t go through what he went through, it was totally different. They all went to the kitchen where Hunk was, baking more of his famous teeth chipping cookies, “hey guys! How’s the uh...tv?” he says looking at Pidge and Lance, wiggling his eyebrows. “Keith knows Hunk and we’re gonna not watch for a couple of days...we kinda...yeah something happened...so...but it’s okay because that’s sadly them it's a completely different world! Everything will work out!” Lance says encouragingly.

Pidge just sighed and laid her face on the counter, “nice Lance…” Keith said crossing his arms, “what!? I don’t hear you saying anything-! We just had sex on screen! No comment!?” Keith blushed red, so did Lance not really thinking out his words. Hunk started to choke, the poor boy gasped for air, “WHAT!?” he shrieked. Lance blushed deeply, “NOT IMPORTANT!”

The paladins had gotten really busy after that, things happened and they were too busy to care about the little alternate reality device. But as soon as they had a break, Keith, Lance, Hunk and Pidge all piled in Lance’s room to watch some more. “Pidge you sure…?” Lance asked, Pidge nodded, “I just...i really want to see our lives in other ways you know…? Even if it is gruesome and horrible...if i can’t take it i’ll let you know okay?” she said with a smile. Lance nodded and smiled back as the tv powered up.)

“Okay story time little ones!” Allura announced as she sat down in her rocking chair. All the little paladins came running, “stowy time!” Hunk yelled and sat down at the carpet first. Pidge came over, she sat next to Hunk with a cute little, green stuffed lion in her lap.  
“No-! Its mine-! I want the black one!” Lance whines and tries to pull the black stuffed lion away from him. “No! I-i found him first-!” he whined and pulled on it also. Shiro was cleaning up and sighed at the two five year olds, “no the black one is mine remember? Just because he was lost doesn’t mean he's not mine anymore” he explain to the boys who pouted.  
“Fine...the blue lion is still the coolest one!” Lance exclaims and runs to sit on the carpet.

(“That’s true little me” Lance said with a smirk. Hunk was so happy, “AWWW LOOK GUYS ITS LITTLE US!” he yells with happy tears in his eyes. Keith smiled a bit, it wasn’t very noticeable, but the scene reminded him of his dad. Pidge was happy too, something precious, that’s what she needed.)

Keith looked down at the red stuffed lion, “Shiwo...is the red lion stupid…?” he asks his teacher with big, adorable, purple eyes. Shiro smiled softly and fatherly, “of course she isn’t...she’s amazing and really fast…” he says and picks it up handing it to him. Keith smiles cutely and goes to the carpet with the rest of them to listen to the story.  
Soon they were all at recess, the kindergarteners went to recess with the first graders, which was troublesome to the kindergartners, because they got picked on. “Lance- I wanna twy on the swingy!” Keith yelled, Hunk and Pidge were picking flowers nearby, playing with their lions as well. “No! Wait your turn!” Lance yells back, but as soon as he did a group of first graders came over and held the swing so Lance couldn't swing, “hey-! Wait your turn!” Lance yells at them but he was shoved off with a thud.

“No we don’t have to wait for babies” one of them said and got on the swing. Keith glared, “we awen’t babies! Say sowwy to Lance!” he says as he helps Lance up, Lance dusted himself up, “ya wanna fight!” he says putting his fists up. The first graders laughed, “you sound stupid!” one said and flicked Keith’s forehead hard, causing him to tear up, he didn't cry though, he just looked at them with pure hate. Lance on the other hand attacked, “STUPID FIRST GRADERS! YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!” he screams like a mad child.

Hunk and pidge ran over, “Lance no don’t do it lance!” hunk cried before a whistle was blown, “LANCE!” Shiro yelled angrily and stormed over, “what do you think your doing?!” he asked and broke up the fight. Lance was panting like he was using all his little might, “they pushed me off that swing and then hurt keef! So I was being like voltron!” he explained more in a ramble but Shiro heard and looked at the first graders, “i will be telling your teacher about this...come on little paladins…” he leads the group away and back over to Allura and explained before going back inside for the day.

Lance pouted, of course they were lectured, “whenever anyone bullies you make sure to always tell an adult so we can help you okay?” Allura explains to them. Lance raised his hand, “my brother said that's snitching!” he yelled. Shiro piped in, “no its reporting...a lot of things are reported like on the news...the news people aren’t snitching now are they?” the little ones shook their heads. Hunk teared up, “ b-but voltwon doesn’t weport things..” Allura nods, “yes he does! He has too to save the universe! He tells people to go somewhere safe because the bad galra are coming, see?” she says smiling angelically. Shiro looked at her blushing, he’s been crushing on Ms. Altea for a while now, this was both their first year teaching so they supported each other.

At the end of the day the kids were picked up, all of them except Keith, he usually stayed later. Shiro waited with him every time,but this time Keith’s father has close to three hours late, so late that the school had to be locked down and they had to wait outside. Shiro did not like Keith’s father whatsoever, he didn’t want to pry because he knew things could be hard but honestly there was something else wrong with the man. Finally when the little camry drove up into the school, Shiro looked pissed, “Mr.Kogane i can give Keith a ride home...there is no problem or we can arrange a bus to drive out to your address-” he was cut off when the man coughed, “yeah thanks Shiro cmon boy!” he unlocked the door and Keith quickly ran to the car. “Thank you shiro!” “Wait-! Mr. Kogane-!” the car sped off leaving Shiro in utter shock.

“What the fuck did I tell you…? If im fucking late walk! I’m sick of hearing that guys bullshit- he doesn’t have an actual job he doesn’t know! You hear me you little shit?!” he hits the back of Keith’s head. Keith just looked down, “yes daddy…” he mumbled, his father glared at him, “you just like to bring me trouble boy don’t you?! I’ll have to show you what happens to kids who give their parents trouble”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BECAUSE I CAN'T EVER GIVE MY BABIES A BREAK OOF!!!  
> This reality was suggested in the comments, a Daycare AU but I changed it to Kinder but same thing XD I just thought we needed something cute from the madness but we will surely go back to it hehehehe CAUSE IM EVIL!!


	8. Kindergarden Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHG SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! I JUST WANTED TO GET SOMETHING OUT THERE!!!

The next day at school, Keith didn’t eat breakfast nor sit with everyone outside of classroom and played voltron. Hunk noticed how sad Keith was acting and crawled over to him, “Keef-! Combine!” he pressed his stuffed yellow lion against his arm which freaked Keith out causing him to lash out and accidently hit Hunk in the face. Hunk gasped and winced, tearing up, he looked at Keith with utter despair. Keith looked back at him terrified, he didn’t mean to hit Hunk, “i-i sorry Hunk...i didn’t mean too-” Lance came over and threw his stuffed lion at Keith, “you're acting like those bullies on the pwayground Keef!!” he yells glaring.   
Keith eyes widened and then he just looked down at the ground, hugging his knees to his chest. He felt like crying but it was like there was nothing left to cry out, everything was gone. 

When class started, Shiro and Allura opened the door with a cheerful smile, but they immediately noticed something was wrong. Hunk was silently crying and Pidge tried to calm him and Lance kept hitting Keith with his lion, “say sorry!” he kept yelling but Keith wasn't reacting to it. Shiro took Lance’s lion, “Lance! You know what the rule is about keeping your hands and belongings to yourself” the teacher says sternly, giving Lance that warning ‘grown-up’ look. Lance puffed out his cheeks in anger, “Keef hit Hunk! And didn’t say sorry!” he yells and pointed a demanding finger at Keith who hand just sat at his desk with his head down. Allura frowned and looked at Shiro, the man sighed, “okay well everyone go sit at the carpet while I talk to Keith okay?” 

Shiro went over to the boy’s desk and was sitting on his knees, “Keith…? Did you hit Hunk…?” he asked softly, his voice easy and calm, trusting. Keith nodded slowly, still not looking up from the desk which only pressed Shiro on more, “why did you hit Hunk…?” he asked. Keith just shrugged his shoulders, Shiro frowned, “Keith...you need to apologize...or otherwise you have to sit in timeou-” Keith suddenly sat up, anger evident all over his face. “I ALWAYS SAY SOWWY! IT DOESN'T FIX ANYTHING!!” he screams and starts sobbing, he lunged for Shiro and hugged him tightly, Shiro was honestly so shocked, Keith had never raised his voice like that. Shiro hugged him back tightly as he cried, maybe Keith wasn’t feeling well today? He turned to Allura, “I'll be back…” he says and picks Keith up taking him out of the class and down to the nurse. As he walked Keith calmed down a bit, and then he whispered, “please...please...don’t call my dad…” he said pitifully, like a plea, something he never heard from a five year old. This deeply disturbed Shiro, he always knew Keith’s dad was a piece of shit, but yesterday, yesterday he seemed a lot more angrier than usual.

(Keith stared pissed, Lance, Pidge and Hunk were giving him wary glances, as if they weren't sure whether to keep watching it or not. Keith sighed, “it’s not like that’s how my dad was...my dad was a nice person...disappeared on me but...he wasn’t a shitty abuser like this guy...it sucks but...well...i-i guess it’s just how it is...i've to terms that these realities don’t have anything to do with me...so…” Lance stared at him, “wow...that’s deep…” he commented to which Keith rolled his eyes. “What i’m saying is...what happens there has nothing to do with here and it’s not like it actually happened to me...it's bothersome to see my dad portrayed like that but...heh there's worse things people can be…” he says sadly and glances down a bit.)

Shiro let Keith stay in the nurse's office to take a nap and he quickly rushed back to the classroom. The kids were having play time thankfully, “Allura...we have to talk…” he says a bit nervously, he shouldn't be making huge accusations like this but there was clear evidence. Allura came over looking concerned, “is Keith alright..?” she asks. “Ye- No- uhg...I'm not sure Allura i think...i think something is going on at home- i-i know I shouldn't jump to conclusions like this but...Allura I believe Keith is being...abused…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise next chapter will be juicy >.< uhhgg I'm so sweeeppyyy


	9. Kindergarden Pt.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OooOooooOOoOOO Did you guys see the trailer for season five!? OOOOOOHHHOOOOOO I'm READDYYY! But enjoy this chapter, kind of gets more into what Keith's home life is like T-T

“Keith is what…?” Allura asked looking very concerned. Shiro glanced over at the other kids, watching them play for a bit, then looked back at Allura, “Shiro...tell me what you said please…” Shiro looked at her sadly, “I think…” he started in a hushed tone, “I think Keith is being abused at home...by his dad...i just- I know it sounds out of proportion b-but i just have this...feeling…” he explains and his gaze drops to the floor.  
Allura looked upset now, “well...it’s not like I haven't had this thought also...maybe we should really do a little more investigation before we just...you know…” Shiro nodded at her suggestion, “yeah...I get what you mean- oh did you print out the field trip permission papers?” Shiro asked trying to get off the gloomy subject.  
Allura nodded and smiled softly, “of course! I’ll pass them out before the bell rings at the end of the day” Shrio blushed a bit and smiled back, “r-right…”

(Lance glared at the screen, “Shiro is crushing on Allura-! Ha you better be glad i’m five or I would've made Allura my girl a long time ago!” he announced and crossed his arms proudly. Keith rolled his eyes unamused with the blue paladin.  
Hunk and Pidge just glanced at each other with a unamused look, knowing how much Lance was into Keith at the moment, but they didn’t comment on it.)

The next day at school the Kindergarteners all came into class, chirpy and full of energy like always, even Keith seemed to be a little better today. Shiro was still wary of the situation at home but he was starting to think he was overreacting, he was just glad to know he wasn’t the only one who suspected anything. “Permission slips anyone?” Allura asked the little ones. Hunk smiled wide and pulled out the crumbled piece of paper out of his hamburger shaped backpack, “hewe Miss Altea!!” he yelled excitedly and held it up to her. Allura giggled, “why thank you Hunk...anyone else- Oh Pidge! Thank you!” she took the small girls permission slip too. Lance looked a bit embarrassed, “don’t worry Miss Altea! I’ll have it tomorrow I left it on my table!” he says putting a thumbs up to her and smiling.  
Keith looked down a little, “u-um I lost mine...can I please have another one?” he asks, avoiding Allura’s eyes. Allura smiled at Shiro, “I told you copies would come in handy” she says sticking her tongue out a bit at him. Shiro couldn’t help but smile and chuckle, “yeah yeah” he says and grabs a copy from their desk and hands it to Keith who smiled softly and quickly put it in his backpack then went to put his things away, sitting at his red dot on the carpet, ready to learn.  
At lunch Keith didn’t have any food again, every time he didn’t Shiro would go get him a happy meal and the nurse allowed him to eat it in the nurse's office so the other kids wouldn’t see. Shiro ate a sandwich from home with Keith while he silently studied him.

“Keith...how’s your dad?” Shiro asks casually, Keith tensed and took a bite of his chicken nugget, “he’s...good” he replies. Shiro noticed how still the boy seemed to be now, like his every move was being watched by a predator, like he was scared to breathe. Shiro frowned a bit, “hey you know you can tell me anything Keith…” he clarifies, staring at the raven head boy with gentle, trusting eyes. Keith seemed to relax looking up at his teacher and nodded finishing his food.   
At the end of the day, Lance’s mom called to let Shiro know that she’d be a little late going to get Lance because she had to work a late shift, of course Shiro said it was fine, he had to wait for Keith’s dad anyway. Lance and Keith argued more than played but eventually they worked together and seemed like they were having a lot of fun, Shiro smiled at the two and soon Lance’s mom knocked on the door. “I’m so sorry I’m late!” she apologizes, Shiro stood, “oh no-! It’s really no problem at all Mrs. Mclain!” he reassures and rubs Lance’s head, Lance pouted, “mooooooom! Are we having enchiladas for dinner tonight? Cause Keith doesn't think people can make them at home!” he says pointing.

Keith blushed in embarrassment, “i-i didn't say that-!” he protests. Lance’s mom giggles, “well i am and how about you bring everyone some tomorrow...some people just never had homemade ones before cariño” she says before smiling up at Shiro, “thank you again Mr. Shrio” she says and starts walking away with Lance, “have a good night!” shiro yelled after them and sat back down, “guess it’s just me and you buddy” he says and gets back to doing paperwork as Keith played. Three hours went by, Shiro and Keith had to wait outside again, but still no sign of Mr. Kogane, Shiro called him but there was no answer. He called again thirty minutes later, Shiro was obviously getting pissed now, he couldn’t believe this guy. “Come on Keith..” he led the boy to his car and tapped away on his phone too look through his teacher file and find out Keith’s address which was out in a rural area, Shiro didn’t very much like rural areas but he had no choice.

The whole ride there Shiro didn't really say anything, he was too mad about the fact that Keith’s dad was so irresponsible, he just didn’t give a shit about his kid at all. The GPS lady finally said they reached their destination, the house was back off in some woods, it honestly looked scary from the driveway. Keith tensed in his seat, Shiro parked in front of the house and noticed the porch light was on so he knew someone had to be home. He got out of his car, “wait here Keith” he didn’t want the boy to hear what he had to say to his dad if he did he’d definitely think differently of his kindergarten teacher. Shiro walked up to the porch, stepping up onto the wooden and rickety old stairs and knocked on the door but the door creaked opened when he did, Shiro’s eyes widened and he looked back at his car too Keith and held up a finger to tell him to wait.

Shiro looked nervously at the door, he was crazy just going ino there with no means of defense or reason, he took in a breath and opened the door a bit wider to let himself in and pressed on to go inside the house. The whiff of cigarettes and beer filled his nostrils and it made Shiro’s eyes water but he kept going, “Mr. Kogane?” he called for the man and kept looking around, he reached the living room but there wasn’t much to look at just an old tv and one old recliner in front of it. The kitchen was next to it, a decently sized kitchen with beer bottles filling the counters, Shiro looked disgusted and kept looking, “Mr. Kogane...it’s Takashi Shiro...your son’s kindergarten teacher...you didn’t come get him so i-” he heard a woman’s voice suddenly, like a mumble somewhere. Shiro followed where the sound came from and came upon a room that was cracked open, he peeked inside. Shiro’s eyes widened at the scene, he pulled away and covered his mouth but it wasn’t so shocking, the guy looked out of it, like he’d drunk his fiftieth can of beer just a second ago and the woman just looked like she got picked up from a corner. He couldn't leave Keith here with this, how could this guy get shit faced and pick up a hooker all while Keith is still not home, like he had no recognition of Keith’s existence. 

He quickly left the house and closed the door behind him, he got to his car and got in, “hey buddy how about we just go back to my house? Get a movie to watch and eat popcorn? Dose that sound fun?” Keith looked at Shiro a bit confused but nodded, “okay…” he responds, Shiro smiled and sighed in relief, he was going to be in so much shit for this.


	10. Mutants Pt.1

Once Shiro had made a stop at a local CVS he was at home in no time. He helped Keith out of the car and made his way up the stairs to his apartment, “Oh i didn’t know you had a son Takashi” and old woman called from below the stairs.  
Shiro tilted his head down to look at the woman, “oh- no he’s not my son Ms.Gina...he’s um...my nephew…” he lied, he didn’t want to stand and be interrogated about why his kindergarten student was at home with him. The older woman smiled sweetly, one of those sweet and innocent granny smiles, “okay then you boys have fun” she says and continues to rock subtly in her chair.   
“Thank you Ms. Gina have a good night!” he calls and hurries up the stairs, to his apartment and in the door. He was met with a loud meow and a black and white cat sitting on the counter, “Hey Kova...hungry?” he asks and leaves the door open for Keith whilst he put down the bags on couch and looked around before closing the door, “sorry I didn’t clean up it’s a bit messy” he chuckled.

“Smells good…” Keith comments and looks around the clean place, he really didn’t understand what Shiro meant by dirty because to him it was the cleanest place of living he’s ever stepped in. Shiro still tidied up a bit and went into the kitchen to get Kova some food, “are you allergic to cats Keith…? I don’t remember seeing anything about but…” he trailed off, his dad probably wouldn't have put that on file even if he was. Thankfully for Shiro, Keith shook his head no and sat on the couch, “what's her name?” he asks curiously, “his name is Kova” he answers with a sweet smile as he watched the cat eat for bit before going back into the living room. “You hungry buddy? I have pizza and ramen noodles...uh peanut butter and jell-” “I make really good noodles!” Keith said excitedly and went to Shiro’s kitchen, he loved how clean it was.  
Shiro smiled, “yeah? Alright then let's see it! Can I help?” he asks chuckling, Keith smiled adorably and nodded his head, “yeah” he cheered.

Once the noodles were done and the popcorn was popped they both settled down on the couch and Shiro switched on his Xbox and got onto Netflix. “What should we watch bud?” he asks. The excited little Keith crawled close to the wide screen TV with awe as the movies were being switched through, then he gasped and pointed to the movie ‘Sausage Party’, “I seen that one at my dad’s frens house!” he exclaims to which Shiro frowned. “It was funny!” he exclaims, Shiro sighed, that movie was definitely not for children and the more Shiro was finding out about Keith’s dad the more he was getting pissed. “How about we watch...oh! Moana!” he says excitedly and Keith eagerly shook his head in excitement, “okay!” he crawled back to his spot on the couch next to Shiro and slurped his noodles as the movies started.

(Hunk yawned, “this is really cute but...it’s getting late guys..” he tells the rest of the paladins who quietly agreed. Pidge had actually fallen asleep against Hunk so it was making him sleepy too, he stood and picked pidge up bridal style, “sleeping delivery boy here i come…” he says yawing yet again as he exits Lance’s room.  
Lance looked to Keith who didn’t look the least bit tired and frowned a little even though Keith’s childish position was making it hard to be annoyed, “so...you okay with this?” he asks. Keith looked at Lance in confusion, “okay with what?” Lance rolled his eyes, “the alternate reality...it's not much in your favor...I just...I don’t want you to feel well...ya know...sad or anything…” he admits to the raven haired teen and blushed glancing away.   
Keith stared at him silently for a while before standing up, “thanks Lance but like I said before...my dad is nothing like that...even though well...i don’t really know what he’s like...I was young...so I didn’t have a good sense of...I guess personalities...so…” Lance listened to Keith struggle with his words before standing up, he wanted to comfort him, “Keith it-.....AHHHHH!” he stepped on the device that controlled the alternate realities.

“Oh no no no no no-! Fuck-!” he fell to his knees picking up the pieces and trying to fit them back together. “What did you do?!” Keith yelled, “ME!? This is your fault for being all sad-!” Lance protested and Keith scowled, “what? I wasn’t being sad-!” 

“Yeah you were! And I wanted to hug you”

“Hug me?”

“Yeah!”

“Why?”

Lance glared, “cause you looked like you needed one asshole! You looked depressed a second ago- just fucking forget it!” he says with an aggravated sigh. He picked up the broken glass pieces, he winced in pain when he picked up the last piece and he watched as a bit of blood leaked out. Keith suddenly helped him up and made him set the glass down on the dresser and pulled him out to the bathroom, “you're bleeding idiot…” he says and runs the water, holding Lance’s hand under the cold water. Keith was trying to be nice but it kind of came off as being pushy. 

“Sorry…” Lance spoke up looking down at his hand under the water, Keith looked at him with a confused look, “why? You didn’t do anything...well besides break the thing…” the red paladin explains and turns off the faucet, retrieving a towel. “No i mean for assuming your feelings and blaming you…” Lance says and lets Keith hold his hand to apply pressure to the cut. “It’s fine...I was...kinda sad…” he admits and glances away from the brunette, Lance smiled a bit and then sighed loudly, “Pidge is going to be pissed...plus I'm really pissed at myself- i love watching the realities...they get me out of this one...you know..?” Keith nods and digs around to find a bandage and starts wrapping Lance’s hand perfectly. Lance watches and chuckles, “uh...done this a lot?” he asks, Keith smiled a bit, “yeah living on your own for a while kind of tends to make you pick up on self care…” Lance nodded and looked at Keith admiringly, “noted”.

When Pidge found out about the device the next morning, she wasn’t as angry as Lance thought she’d be, she took the news rather well. “Well i can definitely fix it...it’ll take a few days though...so we probably won’t be seeing cute us anymore…” she pouts as she looks at the pieces. Lance frowned and rubbed the back of his neck, “i’m really sorry guys…” he says again but Hunk patted him on the back, “Hey don’t sweat it Lance Pidge can fix it and we’ll be back to watching…” he put a thumbs up and flashed one of those determined smiles which made Lance smile back.

After a month everyone kind of got caught up in war, now Lotor was aboard the ship and everyone was tense about it, but he wasn’t as bad as everyone thought he was, nonetheless, the four paladins kind of wanted to stick to themselves. “Is it ready pidge…?” Hunk asked with shear excitement. Lance and Keith were there too, sitting on Lance’s bed, Keith wouldn't admit it but the return of the device really made him happy, he wanted to forget his reality for a while, “yeah its ready...booting...now….”)

~  
“Get that freak!!” a voice yelled, the loud and annoying sounds of city life was all around as a boy ran, he ran down the sidewalk, pushing past people and then down an alleyway, knocking over trash cans and hopping a fence. Two bulky looking men ran after and shot at the boy, they missed as he hopped the fence and kept running, “YOU’LL GET CAUGHT ONE DAY YOU LITTLE FREAK! YOU MUTANT!”

Hunk sighed, “I told him to be here at seven...where is he!?” he yells, Shiro stood next to him, he was blind but he could see things and move things with his mind. “He’s running he’ll be here soo-” “Sorry I'm late Hunk-!” a voice called as Keith jumped down into the sewers panting. Hunk glared, “where were you?” he asks pissed. Keith ran his finger through his hair, “I was...playing basketball and these guys got up in my face and i kind of...threw flames at him- I didn’t hit him! But he showed me a gun and yeah…” he explained and shrugged, “it’s really not that big of a deal-” “yeah it is!! Keith! You can’t just use your powers whenever! Do you want to go to the slams?!” he yells at the teen who was glaring down at the ground. Shiro sighed, “okay...Keith just stop putting yourself in situations like this...you put us all in danger when you do” he explains and turns to Hunk, “did Pidge send the directions?” he asks and starts walking back down the sewer halls, “yes...tonight they will see what us Mutants can accomplish together...we won’t be the monsters they claim us to be..” Hunk says determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cuteness cut off! But I craved an Xmen AU!! I was watching all the movies the other day and- here we are!! Hope you liked and sorry for the cliffy XD


	11. Mutants Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! I seriously need to update more!

Lance was seen as a normal high school student, he was soccer jock, one of the best and well known jocks there was. He had the looks and the personality of one too and with that came enemies, many enemies.  
One in particular was an ex lover of his, she was one of those very clingy girls who just didn’t know how to let go so stalking him to her seemed like the normal thing to do, of course Lance didn’t know.  
But now that he sat in this mutant waiting cell he wished he did know. It was quiet in the place he could only remotely call a jail, he didn’t know much else except that he was going to be transported somewhere else at midnight, him and everyone else there. There were kids, women, men and even elderly people, people that looked normal from the outside like him.

“Hey! Excuse me! Sir...uh...when can I go home?” he asked looking at the guard through the bars of his cell. The guard chuckled but soon it turned into a laugh, “none of you are going home! Don’t you get it? Your monsters of society you aren’t privileged enough to walk the streets like normal people! So shut the fuck up and sit down!” he yelled and pushed Lace back. Lance looked wide eyed at the guard, he couldn’t believe it, he couldn’t believe he’d never see his family again. He looked down and slid to the ground, his hands were cuffed in weird chamber blocks that he guessed were meant to block his powers, but of course they were anything but comfortable so sitting was miserable.

 

~

It was around midnight now as Keith and Pidge made there way for the cliffy rocks that surrounded and hovered around the square plain building. “So burn down the radio towers...run for the back entrance and get you to the key paid to suck into the circuits?” Keith asked the older woman who glared at him, “did you really not pay attention to what all Hunk said?” she asked as she fiddled with her watch. Keith rolled his eyes, “of course I did I was just going over it again fuck…” he mumbled and looked up at the radio tower. Pidge sighed and nodded, “Okay then yes...they are starting to load mutants in their trucks so it’ll be a perfect distraction...we have three minutes left…” she spoke but Keith’s eyes were currently on the guards stuffing some guy into the trucks, he was struggling and fighting until they threatened a gun to his head. Keith frowned deeply, he wanted to mess those fucks up bad. “One minute keith get ready to blow the first tower down and cover me while you run to the next one..” Keith nodded and walked over to the radio tower that blinked red at the top to signify it was working. 

Pidge let out deep breathe before looking to Keith, “now” is what she said before eyeing where she needed to go, as soon as that tower started to spark and burn she had to run. Keith smirked and pressed his hand against the tower, his whole body could get near the heat of the sun if he really wanted it too, his body could also become a burning flame in seconds and he could soar through the skies with no problems so just a simple flame and touch to the tower could melt it. He shot flames at the wires and began melting parts of it, causing the tower to creak and spark, fires sparked up all around it and it looked as it were going to fall. Keith ran away from the tower and watched as the guards that were standing by the trucks rushed over to look at the now burning tower. Pidge had managed to get down the slope and on the side of the building even though she was still in plain sight she stealthily snuck around the otherside. Keith watched her the whole time as she moved. 

From the cliffs he couldn’t be seen as long as he wasn’t near the edge. Eventually he made it to the second radio tower, these fucks most likely spoke to people all throughout the country, comparing how many mutants they had and shit. Some were even brought in from different countries too and dropped off here, but it didn’t matter now because Keith was destroying their only means of communication and pidge would mostly destroy anything else technological. As soon as the second tower was up in flames and even more of the guards started to rush over, pidge had managed to slink into the circuit of keypad and traveled by wire to shut everything down. Pidge was a human virus, her whole being could become an electrical circuit through anything with a wire.   
She could hack into computers or cellphones and obtain information that you thought were safe and she could even program anything to do a completely different unwanted task, like sending out embarrassing pictures to someone everyday at a certain time.

 

It was then Shiro and Hunk’s turn to take out the guards. They were in a hidden location with a moving truck to help the rescued mutants in after they saved them. Shiro stood from afar and did damage, like lifting a guard into the air and smacking him into another one with his mind. Shiro was blind but he could sense and see movement through another person's brain activity. Every pulse of the brain was different so he knew who was who based on that, plus his sense of hearing was very sharp. When the guards realized this was a blant attack they struggled with finding the source of attacks and started shouting randomly. Shiro had levitated Hunk on top on the building so once the guards started to panic he jumped down causing a literal earth shake. The ground under everyone shook causing guards too fall over and lose balance. Hunk had superhuman strength and durability meaning his body could withstand bullets, vehicles and almost anything that could kill a regular person on the spot. 

A guard tried to jump into a truck and drive off but Keith ran over and shot out flames at the driver who swerved hard causing the whole truck to tip over and bust open the back of it. Mutants stumbled out, most not being injured by the crash. “THIS WAY GUYS!! RUN HURRY UP!” Keith yelled guiding the free mutants to where the truck was. But as one was running he was shot at in the leg and fell, hitting the ground hard, “AHH!” he let out a pained scream and tried to get back up but failed, falling back down to the dusty ground. Keith saw this and ran up to the guard who shot him and roundhouse kicked him in the face before running to the guy, he recognized him from before. “Hey- dude you okay?!” he asked helping him up.  
Lance let the raven haired boy help him up and he flinched in pain from the agonizing feeling in his leg, “uh- no I kinda got shot..” he said through clenched teeth. 

“Shit-! Okay GUYS WE GOTTA GO!” Keith yelled to Shiro and Hunk who had just finished beating up the last of them. “NOT WITHOUT KATIE!” Hunk yelled, but back up was probably coming now. Keith put the injured guy on his back and started running towards the truck, “shit your heavy-!” Keith complained, “wow thanks-! I would run myself you know! My bad!” Lance said sarcastically as he held onto the boy so he wouldn’t fall.   
Eventually pidge came back out through the keypad and ran out with Hunk, “I got what I could! I think it’ll help!!” she yelled as they ran. Shiro hopped in the back of the truck with the mutants with pidge and Hunk shut and locked the doors. Keith was already in the front with lance trying to calm him down, the cuffs were still on him though so it made laying back difficult. Hunk was panting as he got in the driver's seat quickly and started to drive out of there, “who is this?!” he asked glancing at the strange teen next to him who was groaning in pain. “Uh I don’t know but he got shot! So-?!” Keith answered with a panicked crack, “LANCE- fuck-! Ah- m-my name is Lance-!”


	12. Mutants Pt.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING MUCH!!! Just no motivation but Season 6 gave me a boost WOO THAT WAS EMOTIONAL AND CRAZY!! I even made a reaction video! My YouTube channel name is > TushieBean < so go check it out it's pretty funny XD

It was a hectic drive but the mutants made it back safely. They discarded the moving trucks in a junkyard and walked into a hidden alleyway to get to the sewers, it wasn’t an ideal place but it was home for now.   
Keith had Lance on his back as they climbed down into the sewers last, “wait-HEY! You almost made me bump my head!” Lance yelled and ducked even further now resting on Keith’s shoulder. “Ow-! And you’re digging your chin into my shoulder blade!” Keith complains back and glares at the boy.

Hunk sighed, “okay children calm down- Keith be decent he got shot for fucks sake...cmon lay him down on the cot…” Hunk instructed as he went into a small room that had low light and one single dirty cot. Lance grimaced at the scene, it looked like something out of a horror movie but his pain was intensifying now that the adrenaline was dying down. “O-ow-! Hey! B-be careful emo bo-AH! SHIT!” he yelled gripping his leg. Katie came in with a box and a bowl of water, “well considering his reactions the bullet isn’t that deep...I can it pull out without-” “YOU?! No I need a damn hospital!” Lance argues but Keith laughs at him. “Wow...for being shot that was funny joke” he smirked but Lance glared in confusion. Hunk sighed loudly, “sorry bud but we are wanted...and so are you...going to the hospital will put you back where you were or worse...you can’t go home...you can’t go for help...no school...you can’t be anywhere that could expose identity…” 

Lance looked to the ground and held his leg tighter, he didn’t say anything until Katie moved closer. “What about my family?!” he asks in panic, his eyes wide with worry and fear. Hunk frowned, “to keep them safe you must stay away Lance...they know who you are and now that you've escaped that is the first place they’ll look and monitor...I’m sorry but...that’s how things are for us mutants-” Lance glared again, “no! I’m not one of you! I don’t terrorize normal people and fucking hurt people! I’m not a freak!” he yells at him.  
Keith was about to go over and punch the guy in the face but Hunk gave him a warning glare. “Lance those mutants are the ones we are fighting against...we are the mutants that want peace and equality with everyone...those mutants fight back against the norms because they are angry about the way they are treated…” Hunk explained hoping Lance understood. Shiro stepped in casually, “and they also fail to acknowledge the fear normal people have against those that are different or significantly stronger...Hunk Allura and I fed the others and most have fallen asleep in the cots...there’s a pregnant woman here and she seems to be due any day now…”

Hunk nodded at him, “we’ll address that tomorrow for now we all need rest and food...Lance I hope you do come around...we aren’t those type of mutants the world portray us to be..” Hunk left the room with Shiro as Katie snapped on some gloves. “So do you want the bullet out or not?” Lance looked at her and sighed in aggravation before giving up and laying down. “Uh I need your pants off..”

 

The next morning Lance woke up with a jolt, he must've passed out when that girl was taking out the bullet from his leg, but he felt better...why? Wasn’t it supposed to hurt? He looked around in his sleepy daze and jolted again when he realized he wasn’t alone. That guy who saved him was in there with him on another cot sleeping. Did he stay here all night with him? Whatever, Lance didn’t care, he couldn’t just stay here, he needed to talk to his mom, he needed his family. Lance stood but instantly regretted in when he stumbled and knocked into a table and made the bowl that was on top of it clash to the floor. Keith immediately got up and shot fire in the direction of the noise, thankfully for Lance he fell down before the flames hit him, “WHAT THE FUCK!?” he yelled in shock. Keith looked pissed, “what are you doing?!” he asked standing and glaring down at the tan boy.  
Lance struggled to stand but did and glared back, “trying to leave! I’m not living my life in a fucking sewer!” he protests and starts trying to stumble to the door.

Keith watched in amusement with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised, “so where do you plan to go?” he asks him and watches him walk like a newborn fawn over to the door but he falls again. “UHG! Home!! My family will be fine-! We can take care of oursel-” “They’ll kill them” Keith said bluntly. Lance looked up at him in shock, “what the fuck did you jus-” “they will die if you go back...you really don’t get it do you? You are not human...you’re a fucking mutant and on top of that a wanted one! They won’t treat you like a normal person just because you look like one...to them you don’t mean shit but danger or a waste of space...not human...not even an animal just a pure abomination...if you don’t want to realize that then go right ahead and go home...go get your family killed...I don’t even know you so I don’t really care but you do and I’m warning you...Hunk told you last night..so take it from someone with experience…” Keith then walked out of the room leaving Lance their on the ground.

Katie and Shiro were making breakfast since Hunk had to go handle things. Keith walked into the poor excuse of a kitchen and sat down at the small table sighing and taking out his knife to mess with it. Katie looked over at him, “is it awake?” she asks and Shiro lifted an eyebrow in question, “it?” Katie laughed, “after the way he was screaming last night I’m not sure what he is...heh thankfully someone with a numbing power heard him and came in too help but the numbness lasts thirteen hours so he probably can’t feel anything right now..” she explains as she stirs the beans.  
Keith put his knife away, “yeah he’s awake and being a pain in the ass...he wants to go home still...fucking dumbass…” he mumbled the last part so Shiro wouldn’t comment on his cussing but he could feel his hair being yanked and he let out a yelp and held the sore spot, “sorry! Geez…” 

Shiro shook his head and crossed his arms, “Keith not everyone is aware of the mistreatment of mutants...unaware of the lifestyle we are forced into...Lance just got a peek of what it’s like and the government hides the truth afraid of the public turning against the harsh treatment...not saying they would but to them it's a possibility they'd rather not face..” Shiro spoke to which Keith listened, he couldn’t ignore Shiro’s words. “Plus he’s young like you...ignorant” Keith pouted and glared a bit, “well at least i’m not pretending like shit is okay! Like I can just walk out in the streets and be normal! The guy doesn’t even realize the situation!” he yells, a tad pissed that they were even talking about Lance’s ignorance.  
“Realization and acceptance are two different things Keith...Lance doesn’t want to accept this because he isn’t fully aware of it...he’s use to living a normal human life and this sudden change could be hard for him...I know how you get and being harsh and blunt isn’t the way to go” Keith clicked his tongue, “well the idiot won’t listen any other way! So what else am I supposed to say??” Shiro then lifted his head to Keith’s direction, “how about...I show him…”

Lance had finally managed to get up and start walking normally again but the pain was evident now. He had found his pants and walked around the long halls of the sewers, it smelt bad of course but the real thing that disgusted him were the roaches, he wanted to scream out at the sight but just quickly continued until he found an exit. A ladder that led up and out of the sewers, finally he could go home. “Lance…” a voice called which startled the Cuban boy and made him jump and shriek and stand in a Ninja pose but when he realized it was the blind guy he cleared his throat and stood normally, “yes…?” Lance asked wondering how the fuck he found him. Shiro was turned to face him but his eyes weren’t on him, just dull, grey and lifeless, “I came to convince you to stay…” he says calmly and with no type of urgency. Lance scoffed, “sorry man but I’ve made up my mind i-” Shiro suddenly grabbed Lance’s face and put his forehead against his causing Lance’s eyes to go dull and lifeless, his sight becoming that of Shiro’s memory.

____

“Takashi...Happy Birthday baby...my big seven year old boy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the dull chapter!! Next one will be very emotional and sad ahh!! And also...someone might join the paladins as they watch hue hue hue!

**Author's Note:**

> DROP ME SOME IDEAS! I already have some like a defiant Zombie AR one, but I need more ideas too! Also I won't have as much commentary from the paladins in upcoming chapters so you get mist of the AR story!! Hahah hope you liked :)


End file.
